


A broken heart

by CancerTheLobster



Category: Blas696969
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerTheLobster/pseuds/CancerTheLobster
Summary: A fan of Blas696969 gets sad news on one of his streams.DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS MADE TO POKE FUN AT TWITTER STAN ACCOUNTS. IT IS MADE TO BE IRONIC AND CRINGEY. I AM IN NO WAY IN LOVE WITH, CRUSHING ON OR OBSESSED WITH BLAS.





	A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS MADE TO POKE FUN AT TWITTER STAN ACCOUNTS. IT IS MADE TO BE IRONIC AND CRINGEY. I AM IN NO WAY IN LOVE WITH, CRUSHING ON OR OBSESSED WITH BLAS.

Blas is streaming again. Reading the never ending comments popping up in the chat. "PogU", "LULW", emotes upon emotes. 

_ Cstar20 used 150 Blascoins for "Good Luck". _

"Yooo, thank you Charlie!"

He knows every single one of his viewers swoon every time he thanks one of them. Everyone is desperate to be a subscriber. You're lucky if you have the money, or if someone gives you a sub for him. You can almost hear them sigh behind their screens. Blas turns on a new game of Super Mario 64. Most of the chat is bullying him, but everyone knows it's just a way of coping with their undying love for him. They all do it. He does his beloved Lakatu jump and heads into the castle. So far he's on time. Chat keeps bullying him. Every now and then, someone cheers him on. But everyone knows that we all love him. Most people are probably even in love with him. I would know. I'm one of them. I would die for Blas. Everything I do, I do it for him. I have a tattoo of a blue raspberry on my ankle for him. That's where his name comes from. I'm planning on getting a stick and poke of "696969" and a tattoo of Pie, his rabbit as well. I love this man, more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. Not even my ex boyfriends are on his level. The way he calls me dumb whenever I write anything in chat… or when I say I love him, and I can see the light blush on his face… I'm saving up money for a one-way plane ticket to go see him. I just haven't told him about it. He doesn't know about my… obsession. But I'm sure he'll love me as soon as he gets to know me, right? I'm a great person, he'll love me, I know he will. I quickly type in the chat and send the message.

_ God you're so fucking cute. _

I see that familiar, light blush on his untrimmed cheeks, hidden behind the microphone. He reads my message out loud and I feel my heart leap in my chest.

" _ God you're so fucking cute… _ that's so fucking weird, dude, why would you say that?"

I know that he's just shy. Deep down, he loves getting compliments. He scrunches his nose and looks back at the screen. I type another message.

_ I want to sit in your lap and feel your dick get hard against my ass. _

I bite my lip and hesitate, my finger hovering over the enter button. I know he doesn't care about stuff like this. I press the button and wait for him to read it. 

" _ I want to sit…  _ Mods can you delete that?"

Oh no, I made him upset. I thought he didn't care about that. My message disappears from the chat. I sigh deeply. One day he'll understand how I feel. I sink into my chair, defeated. I'll lay off for now. The last thing I want is to be banned from Blas' chat. He doesn't understand. He means the world to me. One day, he'll be mine, and mine only. I watch him as he speeds through the levels of the game. He mumbles something to himself, away from the mic. I don't catch what he says, but other people do.

_ Date? _

_ He's going on a date? _

"Yes, I'm going on a date, you nerds. So I can't stream tomorrow."

I reach for my laptop and quickly write another message.

_ A date? With who? _

He blushes again. Does he mean me? Does he know I'm saving up for a plane ticket to go see him? Has he finally accepted my feelings for him?

"...Pan."

My heart drops in my chest. He's going on a date with Pan. Not me. My sadness is replaced with rage.

_ NO!  _

_ NO NO NO! _

_ YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH ME _

_ NOT PAN _

_ YOU'RE MINE _

_ YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT HIS _

"Mods can you ban them?"

**_You have been banned from seeing Blas696969's chat_ **


End file.
